Fall Kisses
by Charming Visions
Summary: A One-shot Fluff fic between Harry and Ginny


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.

**Fall Kisses**

The year is split into four seasons, each with their own meaning. Winter, spring, summer, and fall, the beginning is spring, and the ending is winter. Yet perhaps the most beautiful of all seasons is fall. For three short months, the world becomes a gold haven. The air is filled with the sweet burning of leaves, houses leave the scent of pumpkin spice in their drift, and the crisp air that marks the in-between of hot and cold is enough to bring out a warm sweater occasionally without shivering at the lack of layering.

It was late in October at the Burrow, and Ginny had returned home for a few weeks to spend some much needed time with her parents. After her graduation from Hogwarts, she had worked nonstop to become a renowned Healer, but perhaps the gift that made her even more popular within the wizarding society was her art of words. Ginny Weasley a.k.a. Ginerva Weasley had grown to become a sensation in the bookstores. At the age of twenty-three, she had already produced four best sellers, the most to be written at her age with the exception of the florid writings of Gilderoy Lockhart, bless his soul.

On this particular day, Ginny's entire family was expected to come home for a very large family dinner, and Ginny was ecstatic. With the exception of a few dinners here and there, she rarely spent time with the men who helped to shape her life. Bill and Fleur had finally married, something that shocked no one. Charlie still remained unattached, and even if the family could find no reason for this particular tragedy, Ginny understood exactly why he was not spoken for. Percy had ended up marrying a Russian diplomat, Ginny did not know her name, and Percy had decided to move to Russia with her. Fred had married a woman named Marilyn, and George had married a petite firecracker named Dana. Ginny had met both woman and she found herself very much surprised at their ability to, "control their husbands." Finally we have arrived at the last Weasley brother, Ron. Ginny smiled as his face entered her mind. Ginny and Ron had always been close. Perhaps it was only because Ron was the youngest boy and because Ginny was the youngest child, but she had always felt connected to Ron in a way that only siblings could understand. True, he was often overprotective of her, but what big brother does not offer to break the nose of any boy that dares to break his little sister's heart or embarrass her to tears? Part of the reason for the family dinner was because of Ron. He and Hermione were finally going to announce their engagement, and Ginny was absolutely thrilled. She was of course, named maid of honor.

Ginny walked the grounds of the backyard of her home and stared out at the forest ahead. The mountain was covered with trees made of leaves of reds, oranges, yellows, and perhaps a little of green. The sky above was as clear as crystal, and a few white marshmallows drifted lazily across the vast sea of blue. Ginny wore a white turtleneck, the top rolled up to her ears, and her hand filled the tiny space of her pocket. Her hair lay in ringlets about her face, and it was true, she had become an attractive portrait to any male eye. She carried a notebook in her hand, filled with ideas for her newest novel. Ginny was not a romance novelist per se, but she did enjoy dabbling into the emotion of the heart. As she sat down on a worn muggle swing her father had taken from a raid in her younger years, she began to jot down words. A few minutes later, she was joined by a figure who sat silently next to her on the swing.

"Hello gorgeous." A deep male voice said.

Ginny smiled at the intruder, "Hey Ron." She looked up at him, "You're early."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I had to go pick someone up so I just figured I'd drop by here after I did."

Ginny looked at him inquisitively. "Who?"

Ron grinned, "You'll see."

"I don't like surprises Ronald."

"Which is precisely why I am making you wait." Ron declared.

"You're incorrigible." Ginny responded lovingly. Ron laughed and put his arm around the back of the swing.

"So Gin, how have you been since...what three months ago?" Ron asked. Ginny looked up to the sky for a moment in thought.

"Sounds about right." She replied. "How have I been...hm. I guess the only way to respond to that is I have been profusely busy. I'm working on a new novel." She stopped for a moment and held up the notebook. "Oh did I tell you about the new grant the Ministry gave to St. Mungo's? No? My, it has been a while. Okay well it's going to our department of research and creation of antidotes and potions."

"That's great Gin!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Ginny grinned, "I know, we were completely shocked that they had agreed to it. I mean we are mostly working with finding a cure for werewolves, not exactly a high priority on the business list of the Ministry. What else? Oh! I moved into a darling flat over by the hospital, so I've taken up walking to work, thus leading my enthusiasm for running in the mornings and nights."

"You do look skinnier." Ron complimented.

"Thanks."

"So what's this new novel about?" Ron inquired casually.

"Oh aren't you the sly one? Nope, you'll find out what it's about the day it's published."

"But I'm your brother!" Ron whined as he poked his lower lip out.

Ginny groaned, "And that's the face Hermione wishes to wake up to every morning."

"I'll have you know that she happens to think I have a very attractive face." Ron said smugly.

"Whatever gets you through the day." Ginny retorted. Ron rolled his eyes at his sister.

"So what time does this affair begin, I need to go pick up Hermione."

"I believe mum said six-thirty."

"Are Fred and George coming?" Ron questioned.

"Yes."

"Brilliant!" Ron called out.

"Why?"

"Well they put one of their vomit bars in with Hermione's cake, they look just like chocolate, so of course I was-" Ron began.

"Say no more." Ginny demanded while holding up a hand for emphasis. Ron laughed.

"Right you are. Okay I'm going to get Hermione, I'll be back later." Ron said as he leaned over to kiss Ginny on the forehead. He then stood up, "Be back soon."

"Don't hurry back!" Ginny called out to him.

"You're a real comedian." Ron shot back. Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her notebook. Meanwhile at the window overlooking the backyard stood a figure smiling down at the brother and sister.

Harry had not seen Ginny since he graduated Hogwarts, and now that seemed rather odd since he was always in contact with Ron. He had left England for a few years after the fall of Voldermort to "gain a grip on reality." A reality that he still had trouble understanding. He was accomplished nonetheless though. A top Auror in Ireland, he was constantly on his toes. He had grown into his face and lost the glasses. Perhaps they were attractive in the 1970's and his school-boy years, but he had ditched them as soon as he had met the wonderful muggle device, contacts. Harry now stood at 6"4. His black hair was cut in a short, conservative, but charming way seeing as his bangs waved slightly. His jaw was refined and he had toned his body out enough to turn any female head.

Harry stood at the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest casually, as his eyes moved from Ginny out to the yard. He had missed the place he called home for so long and it wasn't until then that he realized it. He was not busy enough that he could not have visited more, it's just that he couldn't. England was no longer a world he could look at without turning his head away from the treacherous memories. Those same memories that haunted his dreams and left him curled in a child-like ball beneath his royal blue comforter. Harry decided to surprise to Ginny at dinner, and so he stayed in the house for the rest of the afternoon, whereas Ginny spent four hours on the swing, basking in the silent independence London never offered.

Six-thirty soon arrived, and the backyard quickly began filling with adults and children alike. Ginny helped her mother bring out the cuisine dishes, but was constantly stopped by the crushing hugs of her brothers and the physical attachment the children made to any limb they could reach. Harry had quietly begun to make his way to the back entrance of the house when he was stopped by the Apparated figures of Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry joyfully and squealed.

"Harry! It is so grand to see you. You look absolutely amazing." She rushed as she hugged him tightly.

Harry laughed deeply at his friend's enthusiastic manner and kissed the top of her head during their embrace. "You look stunning too Hermione, and you're glowing as well. I'm assuming the engagement has to do with that."

Hermione blushed, "Only slightly." She remarked as she squeezed Ron's hand tightly.

"Well mate, let's go outside, I'm starving." Ron remarked, and as if on cue, his stomach growled. Harry chuckled and the three made their way outside. Finally everyone but Ginny had made their way to the dining table. She soon made her last entrance when she brought in the pie she had baked and took a seat next to Harry. At that moment she did a double-take.

"Harry?" She whispered.

Harry looked over at the awestruck Ginny and it was all that he could to contain his laughter at her face, dangling jaw, eyes open wide. "Hey Ginny."

She squealed, much like Hermione had earlier. "You look great! How have you been?" She began.

Harry smiled at her, "Thank you for the compliment, but I happen to disagree, and I have been in Ireland."

"I knew you left the country, but I failed to find out where. I've heard the rumor that it is lovely over there."

"Quite." Harry agreed.

"I'd love to go sometime, but with my schedule..."

"I'm sure Ireland would love to have you." _And so would I._ Where had that come from? Harry thought to himself.

"Perhaps in a few years, I just don't have the time." Ginny stated yearningly.

"If you change your mind, you're invited to join me any time." _Great pick up line._ Harry scratched the back of his neck in confusion. One more self statement and he would declare himself legally insane.

"You okay Harry? You kind of zoned out." Ginny called out as she waved a hand in front of his face. He shook himself.

"Yup. Fine."

"Good. So tell me what's been going on in your life." Ginny said, and for the rest of dinner he did just that. And for the four hours after dinner, he continued. As Ginny learned more of him, he learned more of her, and of himself. By the end of the night, he had never felt so...free.

Ginny and Harry walked beneath the ebony night and silver stars. Ginny kept stealing secretive glances at the man who walked beside her with such ease; and Ginny was surprised that she could be so open with him. When they reached the edge of the gardens, Ginny got an idea. Quickly she grabbed Harry's hand. "Follow me." She dragged him behind her and Harry only looked at their linked hands. Ginny pushed through the woods at the back of the house and as they walked further and further away from the house, Harry began to wonder.

"Gin?" He inquired.

"Hm?" She said as she turned to face him.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" He asked.

"Can't. Childhood secret, but you'll love it, I swear."

"And if I don't."

"If you don't...well you can do whatever you wish with me, but I promise you, you will adore it." She encouraged. Harry nodded at her and followed her. Ginny continued to push through the bush. Suddenly she turned to him. "Close your eyes." Harry looked at her incredulously. "Please?" She pleaded. Harry relented and felt the warmth of Ginny's hand as it passed before his closed eyes. She then wrapped an arm around his and began leading him. She pushed him ahead of her a little then stopped them both. Ginny looked up at him and around them and smiled. "Okay, open them." Harry opened his eyes and felt the breath leave him. It was as if they had walked into Heaven. "Beautiful isn't it." She whispered.

"Yes." He spoke.

"I found this place when I was ten I think. Ron had just left for Hogwarts, I guess you could say I was sad and lonely. He was my best friend and only friend at that time. Well out of sheer stupidity, or sheer boredom, I decided to explore the woods and came upon this place. I still come here often."

Harry looked up and felt as if he could touch the sky. There are very few places on Earth when a mere mortal feels connected to the power of the sky, but that was what this place was. And for a few brief moments, Harry felt like he controlled the stars. Ginny walked up beside him and stared above them. Either she did not notice his penetrating gaze or she ignored it, but when he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, she smiled. "This," Ginny broke off, indicating the picturesque night with her other hand, "is beauty in it's purest form. No gaudiness, just creation. I take it for granted too often."

"We all do." Harry replied.

"Do you?" She whispered as she turned her attention to him. Harry looked down at her lips.

"Yes, I fear I do." He declared huskily. Ginny felt connected to Harry and was denied the ability to tear her gaze away from his. Harry's eyes searched hers and Ginny felt the infamous Weasley blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. Harry smiled softly and placed his other hand on her cheek. Ever so slowly he bent down and in the longest descent known to mankind, his lips finally met hers. At first Ginny was unsure, she knew moments often ran away from people and left them with foolish actions. As if sensing her hesitation, Harry pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead. "But I don't want to take you for granted." It was the perfect thing he could have said at the time. Ginny beamed and Harry took her new facial expression as consent, and he bent down once more to kiss her, this time, Ginny did not hesitate.

A/N:

Okay, so I was writing a Draco/Ginny one-shot...please don't shoot me for that, but I had the inspiration for it. And I only like it in a few cases, otherwise I'm a Harry/Ginny shipper. When I wrote "Had to Let Go" I in no way ever dreamed of the enormous amount of reviews I received, I usually don't receive that many, so here is my "thank you" to all. So was it good?? Huh huh? I got to know! Review Review! And to all of those who reviewed my first Harry/Ginny fic, you guys rock!

If you liked this I have another Harry/Ginny ship called "Had to Let Go." I also have a Lily/James ship and Remus OC ship called, "When they Were Seventh Years." As well as a fairy tale called, "A Simple Fairy Tale." (Okay so I need to work on my titles). I encourage you to read those and tell me what you think!


End file.
